villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Leon Elliott
Leon Elliott is a member of the Apostles of the Star and an antagonist in the manga Black Cat and its anime adaptation. Leon is the youngest Apostle and arguably the one with the most tragic past, as he lost his entire family during a civil war. He ultimately defects after being defeated by Eve, one of the main protagonists. He is voiced by Junko Minagawa in the Japanese Version and Aaron Dismuke in English Version. Background Leon Elliott was born in a country plagued by civil war since long before his birth. His parents were killed by soldiers when he was four years old and he grew up raised and protected by his older sister. Unfortunately, she was caught in a gunfight and killed three years before the start of the story. From then on, Leon had to survive on his own in a city reduced to ruins, alone and without food, with tattered rags for clothes and little to nothing else, in doubtless awful conditions. Following the picture seen when he describes his past, one can guess that he had to fight and probably to kill in order to survive, given the knife he is seen holding. At some point, he was found by the Apostles of the Star, who took him with them and made him drink Shinkito to grant him his power of Tao. Personality Despite being no more than thirteen years old, Leon is a full-fledged fighter, treated as an equal by the other Apostles. He comes across as detached, easily bored, and ruthless, seemingly only enjoying himself in battles and killing with disquieting glee. He does retain childish traits though, being quite cocky, smug and a show-off who dismisses girls as weaker. He violently hates adults and is prone to childish angers especially when someone teases him about his age, something he intensely dislikes. Leon's past of hardships made him horribly cynical, jaded and bitter, prompting him to dismiss kindness as a delusion that only makes people die quicker. He loathes the world how it is and violently lashes out at whom he holds responsible. He follows the Apostles of the Star's revolution to change the world and rid it of war and conflict. Following his defeat against Eve, Leon muses his disbelief of her selfless values, still awaits to be proven wrong. Eve herself describes him as "lost in darkness, waiting for someone to save him". He remains haughty and proud, but genuinely touched by her gentle words, and does not hesitate in helping people as she advised him. Powers and Abilities Leon's power of Tao, "Air", enables him to mix air with his ki to control it in a maximum radius of 25 meters. He can make air solid, as evidenced when he creates an invisible barrier of solid air around him to block attacks. He can also remove any trace of air in a distinct area where anyone suffocates to death. Furthermore, Leon can create updrafts and winds currents to make things or people float in the air and move them as he pleases. He mostly uses this ability to make his "sky-board" (a kind of snowboard) float when he rides it, enabling him to fly like a bird. He masters this flying technique with incredible proficiency, being able to fly at high speed and to perform very acrobatic movements with ease. Leon is a highly skilled warrior who attacks with violent gusts of wind; either normal gusts potent enough to blast a well-built man away or even more powerful whirling ones. He can create blades of whirling wind around his hand to deliver slicing blows and piercing strikes at close range. He can also create either a sphere of whirling wind or a tornado of variable size around him, primarily for defence, but also for offence if he makes them big and violent enough. Leon's signature move is called “Aero Slash”: a large and curved blade of pressurized air, of variable size and might. He can launch several “Aero Slashes” in quick succession or all at once. When he uses his most powerful attack, "Death Twister", he surrounds himself with a rocket-shaped tornado and launches himself towards his enemy, causing an explosion of pure pressure potent enough to blast a huge hole in a stony ground. Dodging this attack is useless, since he can chase his target everywhere. At full strength, the "Death Twister" has the power of a regular tornado and creates enough air pressure to cause lightning. Leon can also use ki to increase his physical prowesses and to locate people, but he is never seen doing so. Role In the manga Leon first appears during the Apostles of the Star's attack on the World Conference, where he kills several soldiers by suffocating them. He is next seen in a market alongside Kyoko before Durham's execution, which he witnesses emotionlessly. Later, Maro, Charden and Leon greet the Chrono Numbers V, VII and XI who are storming Creed's castle. Leon attacks Number VII Jenos Hazard (who called him a "shrimp"), but Jenos destroys pillars to create a cloud of dust, in order to escape, even before Leon can blow the dust away with wind. Leon then witness Charden's and Kyoko's desertion without opposing it, and reports it to the Apostles as they escape the self-destructing castle. When the Sweepers League (a group of powerful bounty-hunters which includes the three main protagonists) invades the Apostles' main hideout in Clarken Island, Shiki orders Leon to kill Eve. Leon finds her wandering the island alongside the bounty hunter Kevin McDougall, whom he effortlessly defeats with a gust of wind. He engages a fight against Eve, who proves more than a match for him, much to his anger. (Eve later confesses that she used her power to its maximum, to infuriate him and make him focus on attacking again and again instead of using simpler and deadlier techniques.) He flies away to attack at long range, but Eve can fly as well. He decides to concentrate all his ki in a gigantic "Death Twister" attack. Eve faces him turning her entire body into steel and manages to absorb the biggest part of the blast, leaving Leon exhausted and defeated. Leon then agrees to leave the Apostles of the Star, as he promised during the battle, and Eve makes him realize that the Apostles' "revolution" was nothing but pointless slaughters, and that he would do better helping people rather than kill. During the last parts of the story, Leon has recovered enough strength to fly on his sky-board, and he is seen witnessing Eve's and Sven's battles against the Phantom Star Brigade, voicing his disgust at the fact that the one who defeated him could have trouble defeating "lousy cyborgs". He later witnesses the final battle between Train Heartnet and Creed Diskenth. As Creed and Train are about to fall from the mansion's roof, Leon rescues them with his wind power, expressing his awe at Creed's defeat. At the end of the manga, Leon is seen walking in the streets alongside Eathes. In a special chapter, it is revealed that Leon and Eve kept in touch and that he helped her to get her Sweeper license. Role In the Anime In the Anime, Leon's story is completely different. He is one of the oldest members and the de facto leader of a gang of orphans, who live in a dilapidate building and have apparently problems with local thugs. It is worth nothing to note than Tim Vertical, another 13-year-old child who appears in a completely different part of the manga, is also a member of this gang and seems to be Leon's best friend and rival. Charden eventually approaches Leon, makes him drink Shinkito and recruits him into the Apostles of the Star. Leon takes part in the attack of the World Conference and the showdown at the old castle, but he is knocked out when Number VII Jenos Hazard make rubbles fall from the roof to cover their escape. Eve finds him unconscious and takes him out of the ruins, but she leaves before he awakes and he returns to the Apostles' lair. Later, when Train and Eve meet Leon's orphan friends, Eve recognizes him on a picture and the orphans ask her to tell Leon that they miss him. Eve meets Leon again on Clarken Island and the two engage a battle, during which Eve tries to convince him of who are his real friends. When defeated, Leon agrees to return home, which he does after Creed's defeat. While Tim at first furiously berates him for abandoning them, while throwing rocks he effortlessly deflates with wind, his lack of retaliation and silent apology push them to accept him back. During the (anime exclusive) Eden Arc, Leon's town is the first town attacked by the Zero Numbers. Leon and his gang manage to escape, but Tim gets trapped in the rain of nanomachines and his consciousness is absorbed into Eden. Leon and the orphans run after Eden and catch up with Train, the Sweepers League, the remaining Chrono Numbers and the other reformed Apostles of the Star. Later, Leon rushes back to town to get the fireworks that the protagonists need to attract Eden and invade it. He uses a shield of whirling wind to protect himself from the nanomachines, but he is attacked by countless monsters from Eden; using his wind shield continuously and having to fend off dozens of monsters drain him of his strength and he passes out right after completing his mission. During the final battle, Leon and his friends are taken in the chopper from which Doctor Tearyu is monitoring the attack. He later wakes up and proceeds to fight the monsters that attack the chopper. After the defeat of the Zero Numbers, Leon and his friends are seen working in a bakery. Trivia *His Japanese voice actor, Junko Minagawa also voices Oz from Pandora Hearts. Category:Terrorists Category:Black Cat Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Tragic Category:Supervillains Category:Fighters Category:Anarchist Category:Redeemed